Goodbye
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: It was a normal day. Aerrow and Finn were out on patrol. They got into a fight with Dark Ace and when the other Hawks (including Dove and Starling) arrive on the scene they're not in the best condition. *Maybe contain OOCness.* Aerrow Starling and slight Finn Dove


A/N: Sorry for the OOCness is because I haven't seen the show in forever. Anyway enjoy. Also please Read and Review.

...

On The Condor the six Storm Hawks were eating, well four of them were since Aerrow and Finn were staring at Starling and Dove who were visiting.

"So why are you guys visiting?" Piper asks the two purple-haired girls.

"My squad is doing well and they thought that I should have had some time off." Dove says.

"I honestly had nothing better to do." Starling says coolly. She didn't want to admit that she missed Aerrow and wanted to visit him.

Aerrow just stared at her not paying attention. "Hey Aerrow, who's on patrol today?"

The young red spikey-haired leader snapped out of his thoughts. "Sorry got distracted thinking about...something, what?"

Starling's heart clenched he said "something" she knew that that something was a someone and she bit her tounge from shouting if he was thinking about Piper.

Junko sighed. "Who's on patrol today?"

Shit. He was so excited all day when he found out that Starling was going to visit he had forgotten to post down who was going on patrol.

"Umm...Finn is one of them so he can pick who he goes with."

"Really?" The young blond teen boy asks as he feels different emotions go through him. He's happy that he gets to pick his partner for patrol but upset that he won't be able to hang around Dove for a majority of her visit.

"Yes really."

"Uh..okay."

Not me. Not me. Oh please let him pick anyone but me. Aerrow chants in his mind. He really wanted to spend to with Starling and show her that friends are important or at least show her that she is important to him.

"I choose...Aerrow."

Damn!

"So when should we go out on patrol oh fearless leader? Or are you scared?" Dove stifled a giggle. Finn really knew how to make her laugh.

"Does now work?" Aerrow asks. He figured the sooner the patrol was over with the sooner he could get back to Starling.

"Have fun." Starling says without emotion.

"Oh we well." Finn replies before and angry Aerrow grabbed him by his collar and dragged him away.

"What was that all about?" Dove asks. "I don't think I've ever seen Aerrow so...angry before."

Junko kept eating the twenty or thirty something sandwiches in front of him; Stork was well he was being Stork. And Piper just shrugged and says:

"Aerrow only gets angry when he feels that there's injustice. Though I have no idea why he would be angry; I mean Finn didn't do anything wrong but pick his patrol partner."

"Did anything bad happen? I mean around this time a year or so ago? That could explain his anger." Starling wonders worried for the teams' leader. She's seen him angry and nothing did seem like an injustice; so why was he angry?

...

In the vehicle bay Aerrow and Finn were at their Air Skimmer's when Finn finally asked the question that has been on his mind for the last five or ten minutes:

"Why are you angry?"

"I'm not angry." Aerrow fails to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Really? Because the tone in your voice says otherwise."

"Fine. I'm angry alright?"

"But why are you angry?"

"I don't know." The fourteen year old leader says sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "May be because I have to go out on patrol now when-"

"Hey! Don't turn this around on me!"

"-And I really want to show Starling that friends are important. What?"

"You want to show Starling that friends are important? Are you sure that you don't want her to know that she's important to you? I mean it's been obvious that you've liked her since you laid your eyes on her."

"That is completely irrelevant. Yes I do like her but I want to show her that being a solo act isn't always best. And what do you mean I shouldn't turn my anger on you?"

"You gave me patrol when I wanted to actually spend time with Dove. I mean you could've given patrol to any of the others and yet you choose me and told me to pick. So if you were going to take me from my girl I might as well take you away from yours."

The red-headed teen sighed. Finn had a point. Aerrow made a mental note to give the others patrol the next time Starling and Dove visit. "Come on. The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can get back to our girls. [...] well you can go back to your girl as I get back to my work."

Finn just smirked then nodded. The two fourteen year olds got on their bikes and went on patrol.

...

In the main room Dove was staring out the window watching Finn and Aerrow as they leave for patrol. "Do you think they'll be okay?" She asks.

"Of course." Starling replies. Aerrow is always okay. She secretly adds in her head.

Dove just stares at Starling both had worry written on their faces. Both had bad feelings about them leaving but they couldn't do anything since they had to do patrol.

"Don't look so worried girls." Piper says. "They'll be fine."

"Yes." Starling agrees. "They'll...be...fine." Even as the last part leaves her mouth she can't help but feel that Aerrow...and Finn (mostly Aerrow) were not going to be okay. The lone wolf girl stared at the other purple-haired girl. Both had feelings that today was not going to go well.

...

Down in a gorge Aerrow and Finn were finishing up their patrol when they heard an explosion in front of them. Both shielded their eyes with one of their arms so no rubble would get in them.

Removing their arms the two teens saw Dark Ace standing in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" The young leader growled.

"Such temper." Dark Ace says casually. "I just came to talk."

"I highly doubt that you came to talk. You've been wanting to get rid of me since you killed my father and I became leader of the Storm Hawks."

"Still holding that grudge? Can't say I blame you. But how do you know that I was the one that killed him?"

"You two were the only ones there when he died. And there was no evidence of a fight."

Dark Ace just smirked. "Yes...well since I did finish off your father it's time that I took care of you." Aerrow's eyes narrowed in on the monster that took the last of his family. "Or maybe...I'll kill off that girl, what was her name? Oh yes-Starling."

"You leave her out of this!"

"Hit a nerve did I? Do you care about that girl?" He asks taunting the young son of his former partner. "You do! Oh this is marvelous. But how do you know that she feels the same?"

Aerrow balled his fists. He was breathing in and out trying not to lose his cool-it wasn't working.

"Well if we're going fight let's fight. Finn contact the others." Finn ran to his Air Skimmer and pressed the red button that send a signal to The Condor letting the others know of the fight. "Let's do this."

...

In the main room Stork was working on whatever it is he works on when the red button started to flash and the alarm started going off.

"Stork," Junko yells. "What's going on?"

"Red button!" He yells back.

Everyone (except Starling and Dove) knew exactly what Red button meant. "Come on guys." Piper says as she runs out followed by the two visitors, Junko and Stork.

Arriving at the vehicle bunker Piper grabbed a three seater Air Skimmer so she can take both Dove and Starling with her. Junko, Stork and Raddarr took another. Heading out none of them knew of the horror that they were going to see.

...

Down in the gorge the Storm Hawks and their friends stopped when they saw shapes (that were unmistakably human looking) were laying on the dirt covered ground. The bad part? The bodies weren't moving.

"Aerrow/ Finn!" Starling and Dove shout as they jump off of the Skimmer and run to the bodies.

"Aerrow, Finn?" Piper asks as her voice cracks as she recognizes the two bodies. "Are you two alright?"

Starling and Dove held the two Storm Hawks in their arms. All of them were close to thinking that they were too late when they heard coughing.

"Aerrow?" Starling asks.

"Finn?" Dove wonders.

"We're *cough* alright." Aerrow says.

"Aerrow...who did this to you?"

"I'm right here." They turned their heads to see Dark Ace. "And how they ended up this way is such a marvelous tale that I'll tell you how they ended up the way they did."

*Flashback*

After Finn pressed the button both he and Aerrow took out their weapons ready for a fight. "Just like your father." Dark Ace had said.

"Don't you dare talk about my father after what you did." The enraged leader growled.

"Let me see, how should I kill you? Personally? Or should I-oh I know! I can harm those girls that are visiting you and your friends."

"Leave Starling and Dove out of this." Finn growled.

"Why? It's not like they care about you. I mean one of them prefers to be alone and your leader can't stand that and he wants to show her otherwise-"

"Stop it!" The two Storm Hawks yelled.

"-While the other is just a carefree girl who lost her home. Tell me how can they like you?"

"Enough!" Aerrow screams.

"Hit some nerves did I? Just like your father. I brought you and your mother up and he lost his temper. I guess when you Storm Hawk leaders fall in love, and have a kid, you lose your tempers when someone threatens them."

Aerrow held the handle of his twin blades. If Dark Ace even thinks about going anywhere near Starling he (Aerrow) will make sure that he pays. "Are we going to fight or what?"

"If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get." Dark Ace pulls out two laser guns with a wicked grin. "And I think that you'll enjoy my new toys." He started shooting lasers at the two Storm Hawks. Oh this was getting to be a delightful day. But growing tired of shooting at both of them he started shooting at one.

Aerrow noticed that Dark Ace stopped shooting at him and had a pretty good feeling at who he was shooting at. Back flipping Aerrow landed in front of his friend and started to deflect most of the lasers from them.

When Dark Ace stopped shooting (which Aerrow assumed that it was because that he ran out of ammo) Aerrow turned to see that Finn was laying on the ground.

"Finn!"

"Aerrow...look...out." Before he could comprehend what was being told to him Dark Ace pulled out one of the guns and shot one last laser at his former partners son. A few moments later the Storm Hawks showed up.

*End flashback*

"You...you..." Dove says as she tries to think of a name to call Dark Ace for what he did.

"Animal! Monster! No good for nothing jackass!" Starling shouts. Aerrow grew a small smile on his face. Starling may like to be alone but she certainly does have emotions; emotions that she keeps locked inside of her.

Maybe, Aerrow thinks. Maybe that's why I'm drawn to Starling.

"Aerrow," Starling says as she holds back her tears. "Just hang in there." With all attention back on the fallen Hawks Dark Ace left. Of course he ponders on why he hadn't gone after the girls. He had seen them last night as they were traveling together as they were going to visit the Hawks. So why didn't he grab them then? He wanted the Storm Hawks in his hands; if he had taken them then the Hawks wouldn't know what to do.

"Bye bye." He whispers under his breath.

"Come on guys," Piper says. "Lets get these two to the medical bay."

...

Having Aerrow and Finn in the medical bay wasn't any better. Starling and Dove stayed by their sides. The dark circles under their eyes show that they've hardly had any sleep.

This became a routine for the next few days. Starling and Dove would only leave Aerrow's and Finn's sides to only take a shower and change clothes other than that they stayed in the medical bay.

This particular morning Piper brought them breakfast that consisted of eggs, bacon, toast and waffles. She knew that Starling and Dove were probably getting a few hours sleep or less than they're used to. She left when she asked if there had been any changes.

For the last three or four days Finn and Aerrow have been in comas and the other Hawks agreed that if they didn't wake up soon that they would call it quits on their teammates.

Starling was about to give in to her body's need for sleep when she felt something squeeze her hand. She looked up and saw that Aerrow's eyes were opening. "Aerrow? Aerrow!"

Dove did the same thing as Finn also showed signs of movement. "Guys!" Dove says as she runs to the intercom. "They're awake! They're awake!" She says into it as she couldn't handle her excitement. After she made the announcement she went back over to the blond's side.

"Why would you do that?" Starling finally asks as she sees Aerrow's green eyes.

"So what?"

"Fight Dark Ace without backup?"

"He...he...infuriated me."

"How?"

"What's with all of the questions?"

"You wanted me to make friends. How can I make friends if you don't answer my questions?"

"Good point."

"So how did he...infuriate you?"

"He brought up my father. The day I lost my Dad was the same day that the drive-not that I hadn't felt it before-serge through me. I knew then that I wanted to be a leader. I just didn't know that I would end up being the leader of the new generation of Storm Hawks."

"Who was your father and how did he die?"

"My Dad was Lightning Strike and Dark Ace killed him." Why did he say that? He usually says that his Dad was the leader of the original Storm Hawks and that a former teammate killed him. But there was something about Starling...something that made Aerrow want to tell her everything.

After Aerrow told her of his Dad and how he died Starling got the feeling that Dark Ace had also said something else that had infuriated the young leader. "What else?"

"What else what?"

"What else did Dark Ace say that infuriated you?"

"He brought up...this girl I like." He brought you up! He mentally screams. But how could he admit that?

Starling squeezed his hand. She was jealous that the girl that Dark Ace brought up was most likely Piper since they have known each other longer. "Uh...Starling, your kind of killing my hand." Aerrow says as the pain in his hand starts to become unbearable.

"Huh? Oh sorry."

"I didn't say that you should remove your hand-or stop squeezing-just not really hard." She blushed as she put her hand on top of his. He smiled as he saw the blush. He felt happy that he could get her to blush.

"So...who was she?"

"Who?"

"The girl that Dark Ace brought up?"

Shit. What can he say? Piper? No that's ridiculous. He only liked Piper as a friend and he most certainly couldn't lie. "You." He finally says.

That did it. Her heart was crushed. He likes Piper- wait what? "What?"

"Dark Ace threatened to hurt you and it just infuriated me. I guess my emotions just got to the best of me." Starling stayed quite. Did that mean that Aerrow liked her as a friend? More?

Out of nowhere the heart monitors attached to the two Hawks started to beep out of control as flat lines were showing.

"Girls!" Piper shouts. "Lets get you out of here!"

"But-"

"They'll be fine!" Piper cuts Dove off. "Trust me Raddarr, Junko and Stork know what they're doing."

...

A few hours later Stork, Junko and Raddarr came out to the waiting hall. Dove was shaking and has tears roll down her cheeks and Starling was the same (which they found odd from the solo act girl).

"How are they?" Dove asks.

"They only have a minutes or so left then we'll only have four Hawks left." Junko says.

"Can we see them?" Starling asks. Hearing her voice the others (minus Dove) jumped at the sound of her voice. Junko nods and the two girls go in.

"They wanted to see them anyways." He whispers under his breath.

Entering the room both Dove and Starling saw that Aerrow and Finn were breathing heavily and their eyes were going between open and closed. "Hey," they whisper as they approach the two Hawks.

"Hey," they say as they see the girls.

"How are you?" Finn asks Dove takes a seat at his right side. He grew concerned when she didn't answer and she just kept crying. "What's wrong?"

"I'll...never...see...you...again." She sobbed. Finn was at a loss. What could he say? That they will see each other again? Possibly in a different life? That he loved her?

"It'll be alright Dove."

"How?"

"It just will be. Trust me. See there's that beautiful smile that I love." She giggles a little. Finn always had to make a joke no matter the persons expense.

Meanwhile...

"Hey," Starling says gently as she sits at Aerrow's left side. "How are you?"

"Good. Better now that you're here." She shakes her head. Even while facing death Aerrow still managed to be charming.

"You know you don't have a lot of time left."

"I know. And I don't mind spending it with you." She blushed again.

"So...what now?"

"A kiss?"

"A kiss? Aerrow you are something."

"Good I hope." They crack up at that. After they settled down they looked in each others eyes then Starling leaned down and kissed him for a few seconds and when she broke it they stared into each others eyes until Finn and Aerrow closed them for good.

After that day the Storm Hawks defeated Dark Ace and made sure that peace was restored. Each now had a child(ren) of their own. They all saw each other at least three to five times a week so they could remain close and so they're kids could become friends as well.

As for Dove and Starling well they never forgot the guys' that stole their hearts. Dove adopted three kids. One boy (who she named Finn) and two girls (Hunter and Jenna). Starling started a fight school and also adopted three kids. Two boys (the eldest Aerrow and the youngest Orion) and a girl (Artemis).

Both held grudges against Dark Ace and occasionally visited him in prison where they got to beat him up.

But both visited Aerrow's and Finn's graves often. Always bringing bouquets of flowers then they kneel read the stones then activate the holograms that brought them back to life. Then they'd cry like they lost them all over again.

They seriously hated Dark Ace for what he did. And even though they were taught to forgive they never did. Not this time.


End file.
